moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Florence Papermouth
Character Florence was known in the background as the "Pink Haired Lady" and had minor speaking roles since the first episode but her role was never expanded until the episode "Sunday's". Its revealed that she's married to Officer Roger Papermouth and that they have a daughter, named Anne. She seems to have an eating disorder stemming from constantly diminishing self-esteem and has a love for zebras as her favorite animal. She's been collecting them since she was 7. She also seems to be very calm, kind, and most understanding; with aside to her fantasies of Reverend Putty she's also the most sane compared to some of the citizens of Moralton. While she seemed content with her marriage, she was however growing tired of Roger's immature behavior (which he often used to make her feel bad) and more importantly his cowardly behavior. One Sunday while she was at her usual hang out, the "all you can eatery" she met Dottie who also had a daughter, who befriends hers. Oddly enough its assumed to be the same Sunday Orel created an army of zombies, to which Anne comes in with her father. Officer Papermouth fearful of them and their nudity, comes in a panic, shooting caressly and recklessly. Much to Florences shock and annoyance, she calmly but sternly demands he put the gun away, saying "Cowards should never carry guns". However Officer Papermouth (who's been hiding under the table and still holding his gun) refuses, fearing that God would be mad if he saw their reproduction organs. Which became the final straw for Florence, having enough of his cowardice, she immediately announces after his response that she's leaving him, thus divorcing him. However as a result, she's only allowed to see Anne every Sunday. Afterwhich she moves into an apartment with Dottie, who's husband had just left her. She is seen in church sitting next to her attractive roommate, Dottie (who seems happy with her own appearance and actively puts Florence down, which would lead to her attempting to dull the pain by eating.) In one episode, she was seen being brought to tears by protesters who booed her and postulated that God hated her because she was fat. Despite often being put down, Florence does have a back-bone when it counts. Such example is at a bake sale, after having enough of Dottie putting her down, Florence announces clearly to Dottie that they weren't friends. In "Sundays" its revealed that she's very attracted to Reverend Putty and often fantasizes about him, even though he's attracted to Dottie. Later, Florence finds herself alone at an all-you-can-eat buffet with Putty, and manages to drag him back to her apartment. However Dottie, now mad at Florence for an earlier comment (she said they weren't friends) seduces Putty or at least gain his attention more on her than Dottie. While Florence somehow manages to get Putty into her bedroom, very reluctant, Putty eventually succumbs to having sex with Florence, only to shout out Dottie's name as he climaxes. He leaves, ashamed, as Florence cries over the humiliation. Listening in through the door, Dottie is initially pleased to hear Putty cry out her name instead of Florence's, but is immediately saddened by Florence's crying. Florence is last seen in "Sacrifice" touched by Putty's Easter sermon about how nothingness can mean hope, as when the tomb was opened after Jesus' death and sees it as a possiblity for hope in a relationship with Reverend Putty. Only to have him tell her "its over", breaking up with her and leaves her walking away crying. Had the series continued there was suppose to be an episode where Florence loses her weight and becomes slim and thin. Ironically, Reverend Putty finds himself unattracted to the now-thin Florence but ultimately comes around to winning her heart. Family and Relationships Anne Papermouth: Anne is her daughter, she was shown to care very much for her daughter and looked out for her daughter. Officer Papermouth: He is her ex-husband, she leaves him for being a coward, and also she wanted to pursuit a relationship with Reverend Putty. However he isn't over her yet. Reverend Putty: She has been in love with him for along time. In "Sundays" they sleep together and in "Sacrafice" her silhouette is seen outside the bar running off crying after talking to him. Dottie: Dottie is her roommate, Dottie believed them to be friends however Florence thought otherwise because of how rude Dottie is to her. In "Sundays" Florence tells her how she feels about there friendship and Dottie betrays her, but regrets it later when she sees how much it hurt her. It is unknown if the two ever made up. Appearances =The Best Christmas Ever= The Best Christmas Ever: Christmas caroling infront of the bar. The Lord's Greatest Gift: Yells out that her uncle is streaking. Love: Is seen coming out of "All You Can Eatery" while protesters chant that god hates fats. Presents for God: Is seen at the train station with Dottie saying "Well I never!" Sundays: Back story is reviled. Sacrifice: Is seen outside the bar. Category:Female Characters Category:The Papermouths Category:Adults Category:Characters